Ice queen
by tempestchaos18
Summary: An unexpected snowfall in Jump city may lead to Romance for the car nut of the group. But what happens when your favorite villain has his eyes out for the same girl? If you are a Cyborg fan, you might just want to read. Yes, I know the title sucks.
1. Default Chapter

_Well people, I'm back again. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating "From another's perspective" regularly, for my few steady readers, but I've hit a spot of writer's block as far as that story goes. But the idea for this story has been on my mind for a while now, and I figured, what better way to get rid of writer's block then to turn your creativity on something else for a while. _

_Of course I must state that I do not own the Teen Titans. And Italics stand for thoughts. _

Thousands of children woke up with cries of delight, and the knowledge that school would have to be canceled today. They pulled on sweaters and jackets, thick pants and wooly socks to protect their toes from the cold. They pulled out sleds long unused from the back of sheds and under beds, dusting them off with squeals of laughter. Happily they flung themselves out of their front doors into the kind of snowfall that would make any child hold their breath in anticipation. This wasn't just any kind of snow. It was the perfect snow.

It was the kind of snow that melted refreshingly on your tongue, but still clung to your hair and eyelashes. It was the kind of snow that stuck with fierce tenacity to the ground and denied the sun's right to turn it into slush. It was six inches of blissfully solid snow, the best kind for making snowballs and building snow-forts. And there was more of it coming by the minute. It was the kind of crystal clean snow that could turn an perfectly lovely figure skater into a dazzling ice queen. This snow was absolutely perfect, except for one thing. It is most definitely not supposed to snow in the middle of April.

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)

Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)

They got the bad guys on the run

They never stop until the job gets done

'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!

TEEN TITANS!


	2. Unable

Ch.1 Unable 

Raven of the Teen Titans awoke to find herself staring at a cloud of her own breath. It was freezing!!! She swiveled in her bed, and gasped aloud when her bare feet hit the frozen floor. Even though her dearest desire was to curl back into bed under her warm, inviting covers, she declined. She was already awake, and the high morning sun was peeking through her curtains. Besides, if nothing else could warm her up, it was her morning tea. As soon as she reached her doorway, she knew that her room wasn't the only one that had suffered a temperature drop in the night.

"Aaeeiiiii!!!!!" A green wolf shot past, icicles dripping from its fur. Raven followed to find Beast Boy back in his human form sitting in front of the stove, which was going full blast. He gave a contented sigh, then laughed as Raven cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Heh, heh. Room was too cold."

"Tell me about it." Robin came striding into the room, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. "Would you believe it's snowing outside?"

"What?!?" Once again Beast Boy flew past, ending up plastered against the window, his breath fogging up the glass. "Dude, it is! That means...SNOWBALL WAR!!!!!!" And without further ado, he charged upstairs to throw on some warmer clothes. Raven shook her head at his childishness, trying hard not to smile and admit to herself that it was ridiculously charming. Cyborg came down not long after, with an anxious looking Starfire hot on his heels.

"And you are sure, friend Cyborg, that these cold, floating sparkles are not harmful?" The dark skinned boy chuckled, looking completely unperturbed that his body armor had frosted over. "Good thing my body is rust proof, or this would be a problem. It's only snow, Star. Frozen, crystallized water. Perfectly safe. The cold is the thing you want to watch out for." He grabbed a container out of the fridge and tossed it off-handedly into the microwave.

Robin, however, was already hard at work on the computer. After he had pulled up a series of sights, he finally came back into the kitchen.

"Well, whatever this is, it's not natural. It came on too suddenly, and it's focused almost directly around Jump City. Whatever this is, it's man made. Is something wrong Raven?" Raven's countenance had suddenly turned thoughtful.

"I don't know yet, but I will in a second." Carefully, she drifted up into her meditation position, a look of intense concentration on her face. After a moment, she sighed. "Well, you were right to say that this snowfall was man-made. But I sense no evil intent behind it. Actually, I sense a great feeling of guilt and embarrassment, as though this were an accident."

"So a person did this?" Robin looked incredulous. "How could one person make it snow? How??"

"Simple Robin." Raven shrugged him off in favor of finishing her tea. "They either used magic, they can control the weather, or they have some capability related to ice. Or, in the case of some of our more ingenious plotters, they may have learned to create a weather machine." Robin glowered at her in all of her sarcastic glory. He could have come up with all of those possibilities. But he let it slide. They had all been up late last night, fighting off an attack, and Raven could be short with others when she was running low on sleep. In point of fact, Robin was willing to admit that he could as well, the main difference being he could go much longer without sleep than most of his team-mates, save for Cyborg. But that was beside the point. As wonderful as this snow day might seem, it couldn't last forever. They would have to find whoever was doing it, and find a way to stop them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She felt the snowflakes catching in her bluish black hair and sticking, like spray on glitter. She couldn't help but smile at the looks that she was getting from the few guys who were out walking the icy streets. She winked at one of the boys with her vibrant yellow eyes. Most might find her eyes slightly eerie, but they also had undeniable appeal. She knew that she was beautiful, although this was not vanity on her part, but simple knowledge. Her layered hair was straight, falling to just a little way past her shoulders, and curved inwards to frame her face. Others told her she was beautiful, so she assumed that her looks were pleasing to others. She never encouraged others, but she didn't mind the attention either. Flirting was fun, as long as you didn't make someone think there was something there that you had no intention of giving them. Still, she had no time to stop and chat, even though the one with the brown curls was absolutely adorable!! She laughed to herself, recalling how her brother had often laughed at her, exclaiming in exasperation, "You act like such a girl!!"

A grimace crossed her face at the thought of what her brother would think if he could see her latest goof-up.

"I didn't want it to snow. I'm not even sure how I did it. Still, it's not like it's hurting anything, is it?" A glance at the kids dashing up and down the streets returned her lighthearted spirits. With the streets free from the tyranny of racing cars, the roadways made perfect sledding tracts, and the kids were making the most of their opportunity. Races were taking place on long stretches of road, children hunkered down as low to the surface of their sleds as they could get.

"What serious little competitors these children are." She wished her brother were here now. Even though he was several years her junior he was a smart kid and always good for a talk, as long as you didn't mention any "kissy" stuff. Once again, she threw her head back and laughed, a rich, throaty laugh that soared upward through the windswept skies, spiraling around the dancing snowflakes and kissing the crystals that settled onto her cheeks and lips.

Unbeknownst to her however, her lively outburst of laughter had caught someone's attention. Someone who knew her involvement in the current weather change, and found it amusing to say the least.


End file.
